


The One Where Cobra Starship Have Really Bad Boundaries (Orgasmic Alternate Ending)

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fabe, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/288396">this fic</a> and comment. This is an alternate ending with deceptive orgasms and implied feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Cobra Starship Have Really Bad Boundaries (Orgasmic Alternate Ending)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWrongKindOfPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One Where Cobra Starship Have Really Bad Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288396) by [TheWrongKindOfPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/pseuds/TheWrongKindOfPC). 



> So I was writing TheWrongKindofPC fic in a GDoc while I watched like a Cullen and then I hijacked it like a rude fangirl. This is the result. Unbetaed. The first italicized paragraph is by her and indicates where it's supposed to follow on from ;)
> 
> Thanks to TheWrongKindofPC for letting me play in her Gdoc and for putting up with my trolling.

_Gabe asks, “Pete?” and Pete sighs and Gabe thinks, with a sinking feeling, that maybe he is losing his touch. That, or he’s not up for the task, is out of his league, competing with Pete’s now going-to-be-ex wife, the mother of his child. Not that Gabe wants to compete. Not here. He doesn’t like to take challenges it looks like he’ll lose. Not about personal things, anyway. Not about--his friends._

Pete says, “Do you want a blowjob?” And Gabe thinks about it, because blowjobs are always awesome and he’s always wanted to know...well Pete has a really big mouth okay? But that’s not something he’s supposed to be thinking about - not when it’s his friend. One of his best friends.

He’s paused a little too long for it not to be awkward so Gabe laughs and tries not to think about Pete’s dick. It’s unfortunate that he has one of the clearest pictures of Pete’s dick in his mind because Pete put pictures of his dick on the internet.

Gabe ends the call, indicates instead and pulls into the side-lane again. His parking totally is off, one wheel scraping the curb and _fuck that_ he’s not going to adjust it. Instead he is glad for the dark tint in the windows because he’s shoving his hand down his pants, grasping the shaft of his penis and stroking it.

Pete calls him, his picture flashing up with him and Bronx and Gabe groans because - he can’t look at that right now.

It doesn’t take very long and Gabe is coming in his pants. Well, boxers. It’s a tacky pair, a gag gift from Pete a while ago and it’s rather fitting. His phone is still buzzing. Gabe wipes his hand on a tissue from the glove box because he’s not a dirty boy despite what everyone thinks.

“What, Pete? You know I was driving,” Gabe drawls.

“Was,” Pete chooses this time of all times to latch onto the idea of grammar and tense. “So you’re not anymore! You totally just came,” he crows.

“What?” Gabe splutters. “How do you even get that out of six words?”

“I know what you sound like when you’ve come in your pants, dude,” Pete says like hey I know what your favorite color is. “Anyway, when are you going to come back?”

Trust Pete to say it out just like that. Gabe loves that Pete says it like it is, you don’t need to think about what he might mean, not when you really know him.

It’s simple then. “Soon,” Gabe says like he’s planned it all along. He’s glad that Pete doesn’t press him for a specific timeframe. Pete doesn’t run to schedules anyway. Pete has his own time, Pete Standard Time. Thinking back on it, Gabe doesn’t think he’s ever minded if Pete was late, or a day early. They’ve just worked it out. It works.

“Cool. So we’re going to do this?” Pete says almost solemnly. It’s pretty vague but Gabe understands what he means.

Gabe swallows a giggle because he pretty much just got asked out. With a cocky grin on his face, he replies, ““Yeah, I came for you this time. You owe me.”

“Just focus on driving safely,” Pete says like he’s the paragon of safe driving. He makes a kissy noise. “See ya around.” Then he hangs up on Gabe.

Gabe laughs, throwing his head back and letting it hit the headrest with a soft thump. “Motherfucker,” he says, mostly appreciatively. He sends a quick tweet to the Twitterverse:

> _Fabe will never guess what just happened. Real life is definitely stranger than fiction. Gotta love it._

**Author's Note:**

> Fabe = Gabe's fake Facebook account. Here is Gabe's [tweet about Fabe](https://twitter.com/#!/GabrielSaporta/status/138048072348479488). This is my first bandom fic lolz.


End file.
